Start of a New Year
by ryndc-chan
Summary: Well there's going to be a big party for New Year's but Sakura and Sasuke don't want to go. Therefore Naruto has to use his power to make them go and realize they like each other.


Well Hello Readers! Happy New Year and all that other good stuff.

I'll be honest and admit I haven't written on this site in a long time. However I thought since I used the site it was wrong that I didn't add stuff. So hopefully you all will enjoy this story and have a great New Year!

Also just to apologize I wrote this while I was working at a fireworks stand today so my spelling and grammar might be bad cuz I was rushed...sorry that I'm using lame excuses but it's the truth ;)

* * *

In a pink haired girl's office her best friend had come to pay a visit like he usually does. While she was looking for a certain file on her shelf her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki seems to be pleading for the girl to do something.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto pleaded. "You have to come." "Naruto I have told you already…"she paused as she grabbed a file then placed it back, "NO!" "Please Sakura, it will be so much fun," Naruto said in an attempt to convince his pink haired friend.

"I have already told you _numerous _times that my answer is no" Sakura said as she still looked through the files on the shelf. "Besides I am supposed to work on Friday." "You can't use that excuse, Sakura-chan," Naruto said smiling. "I already talked to baa-chan for you."

This caused Sakura to turn around and with a freaky fake smile went up to Naruto and asked, "now why would you do something like that?" With a chuckle Naruto moved back a bit from Sakura so he could have some distance between them. "Sakura, I'm sorry to say I'm not scared of you (_for the moment_) and that baa-chan agrees with me."

"Naruto I do not want to go," Sakura told her friend hoping that he would just give up on the whole thing. "Sakura," Naruto started, "it will be so much fun I promise, besides it's going to be like two parties in one! We're celebrating the defeat of Madara and the coming New Year!"

"I don't see what's so great about the new year," Sakura mumbled, but Naruto still hear. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto practically screamed. "This is a new year full of things: the jounin exams that I'm totally going to pass (even though I shouldn't have to after saving everyone…) Sasuke is back so now we're Team Kakashi again (+ Sai), and best of all baa-chan said she wants to retire after this year. "

Sakura rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, "oh yes Naruto, my sensei retiring because she'd rather gamble then deal with village elders is a great reason for celebration." "Ah Sakura-chan don't be like that," Naruto said with a pout. "besides after I pass my jounin exam I get to train to be the new Hokage.

"Soon I'll be the Rokudaime!" "Sorry Naruto I think that was Danzo regretfully," Sakura said bringing Naruto down a bit. "Then I will be the Nanadaime!" (**AN: not sure if it would be Shichidaime or Nanadaime my bad)** "Pretty sure that was Kakashi…" Sakura reminded him. "You know what, if they aren't on the mountain they weren't Hokage!" Naruto finally decided.

"Yeah, yeah Naruto I know," Sakura said as she finally grabbed a book from the shelf. "I just don't want to go to the party." "But why not?" Naruto whined as he began to think what possibly could be her reasoning, while Sakura was praying he didn't figure it out.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "I know why you don't want to go to the party." Unfazed Sakura ignored him waiting to hear what else he would say. "It's because he'll be there," Naruto stated simply. This caused Sakura to automatically tense up and as she was about to defend herself she felt Naruto pat her on the back.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto started sweetly. "I know you didn't like when drunk bushy-brows was hitting on you and trying to kiss you the whole night, but this year I'll be sure to take care of you and Sasuke will too." By the end of his reasoning, Naruto had a satisfying grin on his face while Sakura was trying not to strangle him.

"Naruto I appreciate you reminding me of the incident with Lee," Sakura started, "but he doesn't have anything to do with my reasoning." "Why then?" Naruto asked. "Is it cuz I asked Hinata to go with me? I'll find you a date for yourself maybe-" Sakura interrupted Naruto by holding her hand up to silence him, "I don't need a date OK?"

"The tell me what it is that has you bothered Sakura-chan," Naruto told her as he made her sit in her chair. "I just don't want to see _him_ Naruto," Sakura admitted. "I'm happy you two are friends, but it's hard for me." "But Sakura you seemed to be fine with him during the battle," Naruto said trying to understand the problem exactly. "I had to though," Sakura said, "we were in the middle of a war I had to push my feelings aside and do what I was trained to do."

Sakura then looked up at Naruto, "my problem is that I still remember what was going on in his head." "The bad stuff wasn't our Sasuke though," Naruto reasoned. "That was just stuff that Karin did to change his memories, and you fixed it." "That's all I did though," Sakura mumbled.

"No it's not Sakura-chan," Naruto said seriously. "You saved Sasuke and tons of other shin obi that day, and that's why you need to come to the party. So we can celebrate all that we accomplished."

Before Sakura could even reply to what he had said he was up and at the door. "Don't worry about a thing Sakura-chan just be ready at 9 tomorrow night everything will be fine." Then just when Sakura thought he was gone she heard Naruto down the hall shout his catchphrase. "Believe it!"

* * *

Naruto was now headed towards the Training Grounds to see his other best friend. 'Sakura was easy to convince after a bit, now on to Sasuke.'

Sasuke could sense Naruto's chakra, but he pretended he didn't notice so he didn't have to stop his was also a bit that he enjoyed when he annoyed the stupid dobe.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out. "come on pay attention to me for a second." "What is it now?" Sasuke asked as he twirled a kunai in his hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to the party tomorrow night." Naruto told Sasuke hoping everything would be simple.

"Too bad dobe, I've got other plans," Sasuke stated smoothly. "I thought you were supposed to be nice to people after you achieved your goals, and stop being an emo bitch." Naruto smirked trying to get some emotion out of Sasuke. "Maybe I like being antisocial," Sasuke replied. "Well since I am your best friend," Naruto started, " you don't get to be antisocial."

"Never asked you to be my best friend," Sasuke shot at Naruto, but deep down both knew that he meant nothing by it. Since this was just classic Sasuke, from their genin days. "Come on Sasuke," Naruto started excitedly, "it will be tons of fun." "Don't care," Sasuke shot back. "Sakura will be there," Naruto started hoping his plan would work, "and she'll look all hot and sexy." "Hn."

"Damn it Sasuke." Naruto whined. "You have to come cuz I need you to help me look after Sakura while I spend time with Hinata." "I wasn't aware that Sakura need protection," Sasuke stated. "Of course she does," Naruto argued, "she's a girl. _Our _girl." "Get someone else to play babysitter then," Sasuke suggested simply. "But I'm doing you a favor," Naruto insisted. "You like her."

"Hn."

"You're totally in like with her!"

"Hn."

"What? Or are you in love with her?"

"Dobe!"

"It's true!" Naruto exclaimed happily with himself for getting Sasuke to show he cared for their teammate through that reverse psychology thing.( well at least he thinks he did) "Really," Naruto laughed, "then why are you red?" "Uchiha's don't blush." Sasuke stated firmly. "So we admit this is a blush?" Naruto asked enjoying himself. "Naruto..." Sasuke said in a warning tone. "Whatever Sasuke-teme," Naruto laughed. "Just make sure to come tomorrow night you won't regret it. Besides at midnight you have to kiss whoever you are with at that moment, and between you and me Sakura is a great person to kiss. I know from experience."

With that said Naruto quickly flashed out of the field before Sasuke could really kill him. 'I guess I will have to go to that stupid party now,' Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't really enjoy the idea of other people kissing his teammate.

* * *

Sakura was looking through her closest trying to find something worth wearing to the party tonight. Í can't just wear my normal shit, it is a party,' Sakura sighed putting more clothes in the forget it pile, and wondering why in the world she agreed to this.

"Uggh!" Sakura expressed as she throwing more of her clothes to the never ending pile of her ninja and doctor clothes. She kept avoiding the one item that would probably be acceptable, but decided to look over it. 'The last thing I need to wear tonight is that.'

She kept looking but as she was doing this she merely was cursing Naruto for putting her into this predicament. However every time she started to think about the party her mind would drift to one of the possible attendants, Sasuke.

'I doubt Sasuke is even coming,' Sakura laughed trying to think of Sasuke dancing around and drinking. 'Then again Naruto probably has dragged him along somehow, I bet he lied to him and told him that he'll get Tsunade-sensei to lessen his probation.'

Sakura tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she decided to take a nice bath, instead of destroying her closet. Of course as soon as she settled herself into the warm water thoughts of Sasuke rushed into her mind.

'I hate that I constantly think of him,' Sakura groaned in frustration. 'I promised myself that I would stop this.' While she knew she wanted nothing more than to just like him as a teammate she continued to harbor feelings for the avenger.

'Eh, I thought I was supposed to date around and not settle for the first guy I claim to love,' Sakura thought mockingly. 'Oh right I forgot, ninja life spans aren't that long we take the first thing we like.' "Well maybe not Ino," she said as an afterthought. "Wish I could jump to liking one guy after another."

She finally had gotten herself all ready, as she was wearing the dress she said she did not want to wear at all. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 5 past 9. "Naruto told me to be ready at 9, but did that mean that he was going to come by?" Sakura questioned aloud.

She waited until 9:30 then figured that she was supposed to meet Naruto at the party herself, or that he had just gotten so enamored by Hinata that he forgot about getting her. Just as she was getting her things together to leave she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it and was surprised at who she saw was there to greet her.

"I'm here to take you to the party." was all he said and he offered his arm for her to take.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly walking by himself to the party the dobe invited him to. While you could have been there as early as 8 Sasuke decided that he should be late for numerous reasons. One he at least knew that being on time showed a sign of lameness and Uchiha's were definitely not lame, and then he also had to show that he wasn't excited about the party, and what better way to show that then by coming an hour late.

Sasuke was not exactly happy about him going to the party, but he wanted to go so he wouldn't make his _best_ friend more mad at him. He also didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was interested to see what his rosette teammate would be doing at the party. 'Surely Naruto was exaggerating about people chasing her around,' he thought and he didn't even want to think about Naruto and Sakura kissing.

He was trying to deny that Naruto kissing Sakura had any effect on him, but he still disapproved of that possible interaction between those two. He approached the party and was slightly amused by the fact that so many people were there. He saw over a hundred people that he didn't know at all, and he noticed that not everyone was from their village. What annoyed him the most though was the fact that the rosette was no where to be found.

Sasuke decided then that he was going to find the blonde dobe and get him to straighten everything out. He didn't have to search through the crowds long because in the center of a lot of shinobi was Naruto retelling one of his _wonderful _war stories, clearly enjoying the attention. "Dobe!" Sasuke called out not caring that he had interrupted Naruto's story. Everyone turned to look at the new comer, while Naruto's smile just got bigger. "Hey Sasuke-teme you showed up."

Naruto excused himself as he took Sasuke over to a quieter area, and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm so happy you showed up, I was a little worried when you didn't show up after 8 but you came!" "Dobe," Sasuke started slowly. "I thought the reason of my presence was to_ protect_ Sakura, and she doesn't seem to be here." "Oh," Naruto giggled. "Don't worry Sasuke I took care of that I got someone to bring her." "You what?" Sasuke asked clearly pissed.

"I didn't think there would be a problem, since you are _not _in love with her or anything," Naruto said happily. "Besides now you can enjoy the party." "I'm leaving," Sasuke said as he turned to leave. "But Sasuke wait you can't just leave," Naruto insisted. "It's a party. Then there's the New Year's countdown!" "I think I'll be OK if i pass on it," Sasuke said walking away.

Just as Sasuke was about to head out he saw a glimce of pink and turned to see Sakura with Kakashi. 'Out of all the people Naruto gets to bring Sakura he thinks of our perverted sensei' Sasuke thought annoyed. He then took a good look at Sakura and was mesmerized by what she was wearning. Instead of her usual red clothes Sakura was wearing a navy blue, almost black dress that had a kimono style at the top and it went down to her feet. However on both sides there were giant slits that stopped a little above mid thigh, so she was allowed to walk without making pitter patter steps. The thing that made him really stop was that decorating the kimono were red stiches of small fans and cherry blossom petals.

'It's as if she's teasing me,' Sasuke thought as he was wondering why in the world she had something that looked like that in her closet, and wondered if this was merely a sick joke Naruto had done. Sasuke just stood there while the pair entered and had the attention of almost everyone close by. He could hear murmurs of the crowd talking about how his teammate looked pretty (he of course thought they were idiots since she looked _beautiful_) and how she came with Kakashi.

Sakura noticed him after a moment of standing awkwardly with everyone staring that Sasuke could have swore he saw her eyes widen in shock when she saw him. "Sasuke-kun," she said in a low tone. "Sakura," he said simply showing that he acknowledged her presence. "So I see that you came to the party," Sakura stated softly. "I hope Naruto didn't pressure you too much." "Just anoyed me til I said I would stop by," Sasuke stated casually not wanting to know his real reason for being there.

"Well Sasuke," Kakashi started entering the conversation. "I see you have seen my beautiful _date._" Sasuke did not like what he heard, but was relieved by what he heard Sakura say next. "Kakashi," Sakura scolded. "I'm not your date." "I know, I know," Kakashi said cheerfully, "I just enjoy escorting my favorite student, who knows what would happen if I didn't." "Kakashi don't be so dramatic," Sakura laughed shoving his shoulder gently.

"Well don't mind me," Kakashi told his former students, "I'm going to go off to find me a date to take home." With that he walked off while Sakura just rolled her eyes, and Sasuke was slightly disgusted. After Kakashi left the scene Sakura and Sasuke just stood in silence for about half a minute trying to figure out what to say. "So," Sakura started off. "It's a nice party." "Hn." Sasuke replied while it wasn't much Sakura didn't mind she just appreciated that he responded.

"Well I really do hope you enjoy yourself," Sakura stated. "I mean this is the end of the year, and start of a new one." "I suppose," Sasuke added not knowing what to say. 'Kami this is stupid, what did Naruto expect? Sakura just start flirting? I know he sure as hell knew I wouldn't flirt. Wait I'm not even sure if she likes me, or if I like her.' While Sasuke was thinking Sakura was staring at him wondering why he had a blank expression on his face. ''Wonder what he's thinking about, he probably doesn't like what I'm wearing it's kinda symbolic to him afterall. Stupid Naruto buying it for my birthday, saying how it made him think of me. Ha! Red fans and cherry blossoms, i wonder why it reminds her of me.'

"Are you staying til midnight?" Sakura asked curiously. "I don't know," Sasuke answered honestly. "I heard you have to kiss someone. Can't say I'm into that." Sakura giggled a little at that, "you don't have to kiss anyone. That's just what couples do." At that Sasuke then reasoned that Sakura and Naruto were once a couple to have kissed at midnight, which anoyed him more than he would have liked.

"Have you ever done it?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Sakura's eyes widened in shock but she answered honestly (thinking when she kissed Naruto on the cheek), "well once with Naruto but nothing special." Since she had admitted that she had kissed Naruto before Sasuke was really annoyed now, and was considering staying so she couldn't kiss anyone else tonight. "Hn." 'Is Sasuke mad that I kissed Naruto?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled picking her up and swinging her around. "I'm so glad you're here!" "Hi Naruto," Sakura giggled as he put her down. Sasuke was seething at this point, and very annoyed that Naruto was provoking him so openly. "Naruto," Sasuke warned. "Oh Sasuke you're still here," Naruto said happily. "Still here?" Sakura asked confused. "Yeah," Naruto started as he began to explain, "teme said he was going to leave about 10 minutes ago, but I guess he changed his mind." Naruto then met Sasuke's gaze for a moment and smiled at Sasuke's displeased smirk.

"Oh well I'm sorry for keeping you," Sakura said half-heartingly hoping that he would decide to leave, and half wanting him to stay with her. "No it's fine," Sasuke told her, then looked towards Naruto. "Naruto was mistaken, I wasn't planning on leaving." Sakura thought she remembered him saying something about leaving soon, but dismissed it due to the staring contest going on between her two boys.

* * *

5 Minutes til Midnight

Since Sasuke had decided not to leave like he intended he ended up staying close to either Naruto or Sakura. As much as he hated the dobe at the moment they were the only two he could stand being next to, and there was also the fact that the other people he knew were drunk or elsewhere. (doing dirty things of course) Sakura did need some protection as Naruto had said, surprisingly the majority from her fan boy Rock Lee.

Sadly for him Sasuke put him in a genjutsu when Sakura wasn't looking and Lee was now assuming that the lovely pole was Sakura. Sakura and him had minor conversations but mostly relied on Naruto. Naruto did leave them every now and then to pay attention to his new girlfriend, Hinata, but nothing was too awkward.

Finally Naruto thought it would be ok if he left his two teammates for the rest of the party, because as it was 5 minutes til midnight, he planned on spending it with Hinata. After he said bye to his teammates and was out of ear range Sakura spoke up. "I think I'm going to head out now." "Why's that?" Sasuke asked worried that being alone with him was the cause. "I thought this was supposed to be the best part of the party."

"Well it is usually," Sakura explained. "I mean I love watching everyone counting down, then the shinobi using their more beautiful jutsu's that make pictures, but I really don't want to see all the couples getting all kissy and stuff."

"That's reasonable enough," Sasuke stated. "I don't imagine seeing drunks trying to kiss is really fun."

"So yeah," Sakura started, "I think I'm heading out." "Wait I'll come with you," Sasuke told her walking with her out of the party. Sakura was both really confused whether she liked this or not but didn't protest.

As they were walking along the street they were both silent, but Sasuke finally broke that by asking Sakura a question he has pondered all night. "Sakura why don't you talk to me?" "I do talk to you," Sakura tried to reason. "No you only talk to me when Naruto is around," Sasuke informed her. "Is it something I did? Is it the war?"

Sakura stiffened as he mentioned the war, which Sasuke took notice of. "I know that you saw stuff Sakura," Sasuke told her while she kept her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry you saw that but I'm not going to deny that I regret that you saw.

"If you hadn't seen it that would mean that you weren't able to save me." At that Sakura looked up shocked knowing that was how he felt. However she tried to play it off, "that doesn't give a reason for why you're mad we haven't spoken."

"Damn it Sakura," Sasuke cursed annoyed with the girl. From where they were he could hear everyone counted, and despite his best judgment he walked toward Sakura. Then when they could hear "Happy New Year" in the distance he leaned in and kissed her.

That kiss while not long or romantic meant so much to those two. In that moment they both realized that despite all the silence and ignoring of the other they did care about each other. When it finally ended Sakura just looked confused. "What exactly did that mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her, "you said that's what couples do at midnight." "Then does that mean-" Sakura started as Sasuke cut her off. "Yes Sakura I like you."

He then grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off to the lake. Despite her questioning he would answer her for why they were going there. Finally when he got to the edge he let go of her hand and walked to the edge. "Just watch," Sasuke told her as he started to do some hand signs. After a few moments he brought his hand to his mouth and blew.

From his breath came out a beautiful red and orange stream that molded itself into a dragon. The dragon then proceeded to fly around the lake and then after a while he head dived right into the middle of the lake and a ring of steam washed over the area.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke in awe, "that was the most beautiful thing I have seen." "Happy New Year Sakura," Sasuke told her pulling her into an embrace.

They finally started to walk back when Sasuke looked over the kimono again. "Sakura who bought you that kimono?" Sakura looked up at him thinking the consequences of answering, but she didn't want to lie to Sasuke so she took a deep breath and answered. "Naruto."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed review if you would like and HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR!


End file.
